Raven Esteed vs. Thanatos
Raven Esteed vs. Thanatos is a battle that takes place in Mount Anthor after the defeat of Dahhak. Prologue After hearing Ken’s plan, Thanatos is enraged to find that the Order of Darkness’s true aim is to rid the world of evil. Thanatos tells Ken that they were supposed to throw the world in chaos and disorder. Ken tells him that it wasn’t and that he’s sorry he lied to him, prompting Thanatos to attack him unexpectedly. Ken blocks the attack and says that he reconsiders and that he isn’t sorry and he lied to him just like all the others. Thanatos then becomes even angrier and prepares to attack him again when Ken interrupts and tells him that he is going to die here. Ken is about to summon his sword when Raven tells him not to and that he’s been anxious to fight Thanatos because he thinks his methods are inappropriate. Raven goes on to say that the only person to hate Thanatos more than him was Lilith. Thanatos then laughs and says that he’s going to kill Raven with the weight of oceans. Battle Raven appears directly behind Thanatos, but just as he’s about to unsheathe both his blades, Thanatos creates a water barrier and deflects Raven’s attack from both sides. Thanatos summons his scythe and attacks Raven, but it is blocked. Raven backs away and asks him when he learned that technique. Thanatos tells him that it came with his Affinity from the very beginning. He then continues to say that he has never shown anyone the true power of his Affinity. Before Thanatos can finish, Raven appears behind him again and slashes him across his back, telling him that he doesn’t care what power his Affinity has, as he is about to die anyway. The Thanatos that Raven slashed turns into water and another Thanatos appears behind him just as his attack connected. Raven parries, however, yet another Thanatos appears behind him and successfully attacks Raven, much to Raven’s surprise. Thanatos explains that he can create clones from the water he commands. Raven tells him he is confused and doesn't realize there's water in a volcano. Thanatos laughs again and tells him he can harness the water from the atmosphere itself. Thanatos then moves in for another attack. Raven and Thanatos exchange a few blows, but neither of them can inflict wounds to to each other. Thanatos backs away, and tells Raven that he's arrogant because he thinks that he can can defeat him without using his Affinity. However, Raven tells him that he never said that, and that he shouldn't make any presumptions. Raven goes on to say the same thing, and notes that Thanatos himself hasn't used Affinity either. Thanatos says that he doesn't need to use it on weak opponents. As Raven appears behind Thanatos, he tells him the he's the arrogant one and slashes Thanatos across the chest. Angry that Raven was able to inflict a wound on him, Thanatos creates distance between Raven and himself, and activates his Affinity, Aqualung. Thanatos begins an attack, but suddenly disappears and reappears behind Raven, preparing to attack. Raven is caught off guard and is dealt a severe blow. Thanatos then says that it's over and that Raven was a fool to think he could defeat him without using his Affinity. Raven asks who's the fool, causing Thanatos to turn and see Raven standing a few feet away, unscathed. Confused, Thanatos doesn't bother to ask what just happened and readies his Affinity's ultimate attack, Tsunami. Raven, tired of listening to his arguments, activates his Affinity, Last Stand, and fires his Gae Assail, destroying Thanatos's Tsunami. As Thanatos looks on, he asks how Raven destroyed his attack. Raven appears behind him and points Gae Assail at Thanatos. Enraged, he disappears and reappears away from Raven. Raven asks him why he backed away. He then proceeds to tell him that backing away from an opponent is only meaningful when facing another opponent of equal power. He then charges Gae Assail for another volley. Thanatos then appears behind Raven and is shocked to see that Raven anticipated that and fires at point-blank range. As the debris clears, Raven is surprised to see that Thanatos is still alive. Thanatos rushes Raven and notes that Last Stand is a long-range Affinity. Raven engages Thanatos at close range and reminds him about what he told him earlier about making presumptions. The two clash, sending a massive shock wave below, causing Vesper to shield her eyes. Ken assures her that everything will be fine, and that a lowlife like Thanatos can never defeat Raven. Raven inflicts several wounds to Thanatos, while sustaining very few himself. Thanatos backs away again and activates the second stage of Aqualung, leading Raven to realize that Thanatos is much more powerful than he made out to be. The energies around Thanatos disperse, revealing a sickly pale and thin form. Raven surmises that the frailness of the form must act as a balancer: While his form may be weak, his attacks must be extremely powerful. Thanatos confirms this and teleports behind Raven, severely injuring him. Raven falls to the ground and recovers quickly, firing off a blast. Thanatos dodges the volley and warps around Raven. However, he does this multiple times, confusing Raven as to where he might be. He manages to deal several more blows to Raven. Raven escapes the barrage and creates distance between the two. Thanatos mocks Raven and asks him why he backed away. Raven laughs it off, retaliating by telling him that he's still not an equal. He then tells him he's going to prove it and enters the second stage of Last Stand. As this is happening, Thanatos proceeds to tell him that his lowly Affinity can never equal his and that he will crush him with the weight of oceans. Raven tells him that he must be panicked if he's reassuring himself of his victory. Raven then fires Gae Assail without a charge sequence, surprising Thanatos and landing a direct hit. He tells him that it's over and that he was crushed by the weight of his own ocean. Aftermath As he dies, Thanatos becomes enraged and yells that it's not fair and that he should have been the winner and that Raven had no right to interfere with his fighting Ken. Raven tells him that he would not have been able to even scratch Ken. As Thanatos begins to self-destruct, Ken steps in and teleports Thanatos to an alternate dimension using by Impulse. Shortly after, Raven regresses and falls to the ground. Vesper rushes towards him as Ken states that it's time to return. He teleports the two and then himself back to Excelia, where Ken asks Shana to heal Raven and Vesper. Ken then says that it's almost time for the true decisive battle. Category:Fights